europeanwindstormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map December 14R.CHRISTOPH Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Just been named. Only at 1015 mb, due to pass through the English Channel tomorrow. ''13R. '' 11:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It has made landfall in Wales, and is now in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Christoph Now a Mediterranean subtropical cyclone. ''13R. '' 12:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Christoph Now extratropical and at C2 status. ''13R. '' 21:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Should be out of here soon. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:11,12/7/2011 Remnants of Christoph Gone. ''13R. '' 09:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 15R.DANILO Category 3 Windstorm Danilo New storm, category 3, love the name. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's so hard to see a storm that is not frontal.Cyclone10 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It is frontal. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Danilo Now down to a 2. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Danilo producing heavy snow in the UK. Snow warnings in effect for Orkney and Shetland, Highlands, Grampian, Strathclyde, Central, Tayside and Fife, SW Scotland, Lothian Borders, Northwest England, Northeast England and Yorkshire and Humber. Ice warnings in effect for Northern Ireland. ''13R. '' 21:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Danilo (2nd Time) Back to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:09,12/7/2011 Remnants of Danilo Gone. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:15,12/9/2011 16R.EKKEHARD Category 1 Windstorm Ekkehard Now four storms active. ''13R. '' 09:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Ekkehard Not suprised. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:08,12/7/2011 Category 2 Windstorm Ekkehard Now weakening due to Friedhelm. ''13R. '' 09:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Ekkehard In and out. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:16,12/9/2011 18R.GUNTER Category 5 Windstorm Gunter Wow, didn't notice this one! Already at C5 strength. ''13R. '' 15:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I didnt see it coming. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 20:46,12/8/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Gunter Now weakening due to the very strong high pressure ridge over Greenland (1050 mb). ''13R. '' 12:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Going down. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:34,12/9/2011 Category 5 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Official forecast still shows it at 950 mb so it is a C5. ''13R. '' 21:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : :) Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:09,12/10/2011 Winds up to 120 mph, this will probably absorb 94L. ''13R. '' 00:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Down to a four..again. ''13R. '' 09:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Gunter Now down to a three. ''13R. '' 17:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Split in 2.-- Category 2 Windstorm Gunter Down to a 2. Should die out tomorrow. Remnants of Gunter Absorbed. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:37,12/13/2011 93R.INVEST 93R.INVEST A new one here, watch for it. ''13R. '' 00:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) GFS likes this one too much... Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:04,12/9/2011 :The National Windstorm Center have this at 20%. ''13R. '' 19:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 93R Dissipated over Iberia. ''13R. '' 22:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 94R.INVEST 94R.INVEST New low pressure system south of Iceland. ''13R. '' 21:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 19R.HERGEN 95R.INVEST Low pressure area over Labrador right now. Expected to become a windstorm tomorrow. ''13R. '' 22:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Hergen Now a windstorm, expected to become a 3 later. ''13R. '' 09:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Hergen Now up to a 2. ''13R. '' 15:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm surprised its even there. Wind shear is 100 kts at the center. ''13R. '' 19:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen Still intensifying rapidly. ''13R. '' 08:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Hergen Wow, now up to C4. ''13R. '' 12:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Hergen Now a severe C5 windstorm. Hergen is a weather bomb. ''13R. '' 21:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Just like Friedhelm. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:28,12/12/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Down to a C4. ''13R. '' 17:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hergen is still forecast to dissipate next week, its been taking a slow track for the last few days. Soon it will start moving erratically. ''13R. '' 18:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Down to a 3. ''13R. '' 23:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Hergen (3rd time) Now up to a 4 once again... ''13R. '' 08:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen (3rd time) Back down to a 3, got a nice subtropical structure. ''13R. '' 17:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) But it's too bad it's not subtropical.Cyclone10 19:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Rapidly weakening. ''13R. '' 09:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Hergen Now gone. ''13R. '' 20:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 20R.IVEN 96R.INVEST New area of thunderstorms in the Mediterranean. ''13R. '' 19:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 96R Oh look, its gone. ''13R. '' 19:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Iven Wow, didn't expect that. ''13R. '' 12:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Not so inland. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:06,12/14/2011 It looks like nothing like a windstorm.Cyclone10 03:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Iven Doesn't look anything like a windstorm? The latest WO shows that it is perfectly organized. ''13R. '' 08:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Before the latest WO. It looks much better now.Cyclone10 13:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Iven Now out of the AoR. ''13R. '' 08:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 97R.NONAME 97R.INVEST New storm in the tropics, expected to become a C4 European windstorm. ''13R. '' 22:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm 97R Can't help it, but this storm is rapidly moving and the Met Office has issued warnings for the whole of S England and Wales. ''13R. '' 20:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hopefully no re-Friedhelm. :) Cyclone10 03:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Update, warnings for every single county of the UK, apart from the east. ''13R. '' 07:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 97R Absorbed by Joachim. ''13R. '' 17:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 21R.JOACHIM Category 4 Windstorm Joachim This storm has been hanging around Hergen for the last two days. ''13R. '' 12:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim Back down to a three. ''13R. '' 20:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Joachim Down to a 2. ''13R. '' 07:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim (2nd time) Reintensified in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 08:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Joachim (2nd time) Now back to a C4 over Germany. ''13R. '' 16:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim (3rd time) Oh look... back down to a 3. ''13R. '' 17:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Again...Cyclone10 03:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 22R.KLAUSDIETER Category 2 Windstorm Klausdieter Now a windstorm, expected to become tropical. ''13R. '' 08:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Klausdieter Now lost all of its fronts. ''13R. '' 09:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 23R.LOUIS Category 2 Windstorm Louis New storm system north-east of Sco. ''13R. '' 12:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Post-season changes In post-season analysis, we have found that Windstorm Nils was a tropical cyclone for a short period in late-October 2011. We have also found that Windstorm Lukas in early-February was a Category 5 windstorm with a central pressure of 955 mb. ''01F. '' 14:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The analysis has also found that Gunther in early-April was a Category 4 windstorm, and lasted two days longer than it was operationally. ''01F. '' 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re-analysis data has recently found that Ex-Hurricane MARIA is the longest-lasting European windstorm, lasting from September 17 to September 30. ''13R. '' 12:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed 03R has been upgraded to a European windstorm, this makes a record high of EIGHT category 5s this year. ''13R. '' 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 8 Category 5's? Now that's amazing! Andrew444TalkBlog 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But it's easier than C5 hurricanes. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:10,12/6/2011 The remnants of Tropical Storm Sean have been discovered in post-season analysis. ''13R. '' 21:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Arno has been downgraded to a Category 4. ''13R. '' 21:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I sent an email to the FU-Berlin to see when Rolf's WR was going to be out. Unfortunately, they didn't understand what I meant by 'Windstorm Report', so it looks like I'll have to wait longer for a reply. ''13R. '' 17:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Forecast models Right here. This works for TCs too. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:27,12/9/2011 Category:Forums